The Prologue of The Sierra Travelers Clan
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: A Dimension Portal, Traveling, Character Interacting, Friendship, Romance, Family and more.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Hello, my name is Sierra Dawn aka Sunrise. I am the leader of the Sierra Travelers Clan. We welcome in people with the name Sierra and the imagination to travel to different dimensions aka worlds. You may know them: Lion King, Bambi, and much more.

I am the holder of my clanmates' stories of their lives inside their chosen dimension.

Each story is unique and special.

We have up to at least 45 clanmates. They check in once a while from their chosen homes to see if we are doing okay.

How did this group of people come to this, you say?

Well, let me tell you the beginning.

I was at least 15 years of age when this idea came to me. That idea was to gather all the Sierras and have a clan to explore the dimensions we want. But I still need to find where we start and I found a place, a secret lab below the city of New York. Actually, it was the old New York. It is incredible. The lab itself has hallways to rooms, a cafeteria, a meeting room, and a library. But that's not it. The lab had a surprise waiting for me. I saw something covered by a large white cloth waiting to be uncovered, and so, I uncovered it. What I found was something beyond imaginable, it was a portal, a dimension portal in fact. Huge, yet very dusty, it had all the technology practically from the 1960s.

Over time, I slowly made the clan and we improved the portal up to the latest technologies. We enlarged everything and even added an elevator to up top where we used the stairs before. We did this in really top secret. We use the electricity down here of the 1960s so the scientists or anybody else up top won't be suspicious. Lastly, we agreed to name ourselves the Sierra Travelers Clan.


	2. Chapter 2

-Leader- Sierra Dawn/Sunrise - Female, causcian, 20 yrs old, 5'6" ft, 120 pounds, shoulder length medium blonde hair, dark blue eyes. Chosen Home: HQ. History: No siblings, parents married 39 years, and animal caretaker. Personality: Quiet, thoughtful, a quick temper, and friendly.

-Deputy- Sierra William/Rosethorn- Female, african american, 19 yrs old, 5'9" ft, 125 pounds, long black hair, dark brown eyes. Chosen Home: Lion King. History: Adopted from africa to usa, unique family, and best friend to Wolfpelt and Mudfur. Personality: Caring, postive attitude, fierce loyalty, and outgoing.

-Patrol Leader- Sierra Gonlazes/Flamepelt- Female, mexican american, 22 yrs old, 5'2" ft, 135 pounds, waist long dark brown hair, light brown eyes. Chosen Home: Puss in Boots. History: Youngest out of 6 kids, translator, and best friend to Bearberry. Personality: Wary, friendly, motherly instinct, and wise.

-Patrol Deputy- Sierra Julas/Bearberry- Female, native american, 18 yrs old, 5'3" ft, 119 pounds, shoulder length black hair, light blue eyes. Chosen Home: Balto. History: Oldest out of three kids, treated different because of eyes, and best friend to Flamepelt. Personality: Self-conisicous, shy, friendly, and lovable.

-Dimension Teacher- Sierra Truman/Leopardclaw- Male, causcian, 21 yrs old, 6'2" ft, 145 pounds, short brown hair, dark green eyes. Chosen Home: Tarzan. History: Street-smarted, trains the clanmates to all the knowledge of the dimensions, and advisor to Sunrise. Personality: Quiet, friendly, and watchful.

-Portal Senior Techinican- Sierra Hunter/Wolfpelt- Female, french canadian, 19 yrs old, 5'8" ft, 130 pounds, long light blonde hair with highlights of dark brown, bluish-brown eyes. Chosen Home: Alpha & Omega. History: Raised in the woods, parents divorced, and best friend to Rosethorn and Mudfur. Personality: Funny, friendly, and confidient.

-Portal Junior Techinican- Sierra Kidd/Brownstripe- Female, russian american, 18 yrs old, 5'8" ft, 128 pounds, shoulder length brown hair with a single black highlight strand in front, dark brown eyes. Chosen Home: Anastasia. History: Transferred to usa for school, orphan, and best friend to Foxleaf. Personality: Loud, outgoing, and friendly.

-Food Finder- Sierra Jasper/Mudfur- Male, causcian, 20 yrs old, 6' ft, 142 pounds, scruffy short brown hair, brown eyes. Chosen Home: Lady and the Tramp. History: Single mother, oldest twin of two kids, and best friend to Rosethorn and Wolfpelt. Personality: Loud, bragging, and flightly.

-Senior Electrican- Sierra Rochwell/Foxleaf- Female, causcian, 21 yrs old, 4'9" ft, 120 pounds, waist long red hair, light brown eyes. Chosen Home: Fox and the Hound. History: Single mother, no siblings, and best friend to Brownstripe. Personality: Kind, friendly, and thoughtful.

-Junior Electrican- Sierra Casati/Spottedclaw- Female, greecian american, 22 yrs old, 5'2", 123 pounds, curly waist long brown hair, dark brown eyes. Chosen Home: Hercules. History: Parents dead, living occasionally with a uncle, and best friend to Blackfur. Personality: Tough attitude, friendly, and confidient.

-Librarian- Sierra Powhatan/Blackfur- Female, native american, 20 yrs old, 5'6" ft, 126 pounds, waist long straight black hair, brownish-black eyes. Chosen Home: Pocahontas. History: Descendant in the direct line of Pocahontas, orphan, and best friend to Spottedclaw. Personality: Soft-spoken, friendly, and mischeavious.

-Warrior Leader- Sierra Artes/Dragonstripe- Female, chinese american, 24 yrs old, 5'4" ft, 120 pounds, below shoulder long black hair, dark blue eyes. Chosen Home: Mulan. History: Born in china, moved to usa with family, and best friend to Ivytail and Flamepelt. Personality: Twitchy, alert, and spontaneous.

-Senior Warrior- Sierra Nouta/Bellheart- Female, french american, 25 yrs old, 5'5" ft, 121 pounds, curly short brown hair, and dark green eyes with gold flecks in them. Chosen Home: Hunchback of Notre Dame. History: Grew up in France, moved to usa later, and best friend to Nightstorm. Personality: Lovable, kind, and a frightful temper when mad.

-Junior Warrior- Sierra Levens/Nightstorm- Male, causician, 16 yrs old, 5'2" ft, 118 pounds, shaggy black with a highlighted silver bang in front, and dark brown eyes. Chosen Home: Treasure Planet. History: Orphan, adopted by Bellheart as brother, and best friend to her as well. Personality: Loyal, careful, and confidient.

-Fresh Warrior- Sierra Henzes/Ivytail- Female, inuit alaskasan american, 18 yrs old, 5'3" ft, 120 pounds, waist long bushy brown hair, and light brown eyes. Chosen Home: Brother Bear. History: Oldest out of three, animal defender, and best friend to Dragonstripe and Flamepelt. Personality: Shy, mischeavious, and frendly.

-Fresh Warrior- Sierra Penela/Flametail- Male, european american, 22 yrs old, 5'1" ft, 122 pounds, scruffy mop of dark red hair and light blue eyes. Chosen Home: 101 Dalmations. History: Born in England, moved to usa later, and best friend to Dragonstripe and Ivytail. Personality: Polite, thoughtful, and playful.

-Warrior Senior Teacher- Sierra Syras/Silversplash- Female, greecian american, 26 yrs old, 5'8" ft, 130 pounds, curly black below shoulder length hair with silver highlights in front and dark amber eyes. Chosen Home: Sinbad of the Seven Seas. History: Born in Greece, moved to usa when she was a kid, and best friend to Lilystripe. Personality: Quick-thinking, stubborn, and friendly.

-Warrior Junior Teacher- Sierra Damos/Stonepelt- Male, causaican, 25 yrs old, 5'7" ft, 130 pounds, short mane of dark brownish-black hair and light brown eyes. Chosen Home: Atlantis the lost empire. History: Oldest out of three kids, townie, and best friend to Sandfur. Personality: Lovable, smart, and attentive.

-Warrior Apprenctice- Sierra Frosten/Whitepaw-Female, causaican, 10 yrs old, 4'5" ft, 80 pounds, waist long snow-white hair and dark green eyes. Chosen Home: Oliver & Company. History: Orphan, raised in the streets of New York, and best friend to Bluepaw. Personality: Curious, lovable, and playful.

-Warrior Apprenctice- Sierra Eclisan/Bluepaw-Female, causaican, 9 yrs old, 4'4" ft, 77 pounds, below shoulder bluish-black hair and light blue eyes. Chosen Home: The Aristocats. History: Orphan, raised in the streets of New York, and best friend to Whitepaw. Personality: Quiet, curious, and loyal.

-Language Senior Teacher- Sierra Cullvin/Sandfur-Female, native american, 18 yrs old, 5'7" ft, 124 pounds, shoulder-length dark brownish-blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Chosen Home: Spirit the stallion of the Ciamarron. History: Youngest out of four kids, raised in reservation, and best friend to Stonepelt. Personality: Thoughtful, stubborn, and playful.

-Language Junior Teacher- Sierra Jones/Lilystripe- Female, causaican, 24 yrs old, 5'6"ft, 126 pounds, waist long brown hair with dark red highlights and dark blue eyes. Chosen Home: Toy Story. History: Only child, parents died, and best friend to Silversplash. Personality: Smart, playful, and loyal.

-Language Apprenctice- Sierra Woods/Fernpaw-Female, native american, 9 yrs old, 4'5" ft, 78 pounds, short light brown hair and light green eyes. Chosen Home: Bambi. History: Unknown parents, raised and grew in Central Park, and best friend to Redpaw. Personality: Mischief-maker, funny, and friendly.

-Language Apprenctice- Sierra Jeffins/Redpaw-Female, austrailan american, 7 yrs old, 4'1" ft, 63 pounds, short reddish-orange hair and dark brown eyes. Chosen Home: Finding Nemo. History: Moved to usa when he was a baby with family, parents died in a fire, and best friend to Fernpaw. Personality: Playful, friendly, and spontaneous.

-Upworld Senior Keeper- Sierra Allenwood/Honeyclaw-Female, asian american, 20 yrs old, 5'5" ft, 124 pounds, below waist honey-tinted blonde hair with light blue eyes. Chosen Home: Tangled. History: Raised in the Phillipines, moved to usa, and best friend to Basetail. Personality: Quiet, smart, and carefree.

-Upworld Junior Keeper- Sierra Turner/Basetail-Male, italian american, 15 yrs old, 5'7" ft, 126 pounds, short brown hair and light blue eyes with brown flecks in them. Chosen Home: The Little Mermaid. History: Raised in Italy, moved to usa, and best friend to Honeyclaw. Personality: Lovable, loyal, and caring.

-Upworld Apprenctice- Sierra Persson/Icepaw-Female, causaican, 10 yrs old, 4'4" ft, 72 pounds, waist long greyish-black hair and ice-blue eyes. Chosen Home: Warriors. History: Orphan, raised herself, and best friend to Patchpaw. Personality: Playful, caring, and smart.

-Upworld Apprenctice- Sierra Wayne/Patchpaw- Male, causaican, 10 yrs old, 4'5" ft, 74 pounds, short black hair and light brown eyes. Chosen Home: Surviviors. History: Orphan, street-smart, and best friend to Icepaw. Personality: Thoughtful, goofy, and careful.

-Tunnel Mapper- Sierra Fornes/Thornstripe. Chosen Home: Arthur & the Invisibles.

-Tunnel Traveler- Sierra Isbanel/Violetclaw. Chosen Home: Aladdin.

-City Patrol Checker- Sierra Prince/Rubyflower. Chosen Home: Robin Hood.

-City Patrol Apprenctice- Sierra Flaggson/Pinepaw. Chosen Home: Seekers.

-Sewer Mapper- Sierra Beckett/Valafoot. Chosen Home: The Croods.

-Sewer Traveler- Sierra Smithson/Swiftfang. Chosen Home: Harry Potter.

-Gang Patrol Checker- Sierra Santos/Bonetooth. Chosen Home: Gargoyles.

-Gang Patrol Apprenctice- Sierra Zepa/Ghostpaw. Chosen Home: Brave.

-World Internet Senior Checker- Sierra Rogan/Goldfur. Chosen Home: The Road to El Doraldo.

-World Internet Junior Checker- Sierra Spirit/Speckletail. Chosen Home: Kim Possible.

-HQ Keeper Leader- Sierra Richards/Shiftshine. Chosen Home: Superman.


	3. Chapter 3

-Tunnel Mapper- Sierra Fornes/Thornstripe-Female, causacian, 19 yrs old, 5'7" ft, 125 pounds, shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. Chosen Home: Arthur & the Invisibles. History: Youngest twin, raised in Arkansas, and best friend to Violetclaw. Personality: Bubbly, shy, and friendly.

-Tunnel Traveler- Sierra Isbanel/Violetclaw-Female, arabian american, 29 yrs old, 5'6" ft, 132 pounds, waist long purplish-black hair and dark blue eyes. Chosen Home: Aladdin. History: Oldest out of four kids, born in Arabia, raised in usa, and best friend to Thornstripe. Personality: Curious, spontaneous, and quiet.

-City Patrol Checker- Sierra Prince/Rubyflower-Female, european american, 24 yrs old, 5'5" ft, 130 pounds, below shoulder length dark red hair and light blue eyes. Chosen Home: Robin Hood. History: Only child, single father, and best friend to Valafoot. Personality: Energetic, curious, and friendly.

-City Patrol Apprenctice- Sierra Flaggson/Pinepaw-Male, causacian, 11 yrs old, 4'7" ft, 118 pounds, short light brown hair and dark green eyes. Chosen Home: Seekers. History: Orphan, raised in New Jersey, and best friend to Ghostpaw. Personality: Alert, quiet, and thoughtful.

-Sewer Mapper- Sierra Beckett/Valafoot-Male, causacian, 26 yrs old, 5'9" ft, 128 pounds, short dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Chosen Home: The Croods. History: Middle child, single mother, and best friend to Rubyflower. Personality: Curious, playful, and thoughtful.

-Sewer Traveler- Sierra Smithson/Swiftfang-Female, european american, 28 yrs old, 6' ft, 127 pounds, waist long brown hair and dark blue eyes. Chosen Home: Harry Potter. History: Grew up in England, moved to usa later, and best friend to Shiftshine. Personality: Fiery temper, friendly, and caring.

-Gang Patrol Checker- Sierra Santos/Bonetooth- Male, causacian, 24 yrs old, 5'8" ft, 131 pounds, short unruly black hair and one blue eye, and a brown eye. Chosen Home: Gargoyles. History: Bad past, found home in hq, and best friend to Ghostpaw. Personality: Quiet, soft-spoken, and friendly.

-Gang Patrol Apprenctice- Sierra Zepa/Ghostpaw-Male, scottish american, 8 yrs old, 4'3" ft, 96 pounds, short scruffy reddish-brown hair and light green eyes. Chosen Home: Brave. History: Orphan, bad times in past, and best friend to Bonetooth. Personality: Thoughtful, edgy, and friendly.

-World Internet Senior Checker- Sierra Rogan/Goldfur-Female, spanish american, 23 yrs old, 5'4" ft, 125 pounds, below shoulder length light goldish blonde hair and light brown eyes. Chosen Home: The Road to El Doraldo. History: Grew up in Spain, moved to usa later, and best friend to Speckletail. Personality: Spontanteous, funny, and friendly.

-World Internet Junior Checker- Sierra Spirit/Speckletail-Female, causcian, 18 yrs old, 5'5" ft, 124 pounds, waist long brownish-black hair and dark brown eyes with specks of light green. Chosen Home: Kim Possible. History: Grew up in usa, traveled the world, and best friend to Goldfur. Personality: Caring, friendly, and curious.

-HQ Keeper Leader- Sierra Richards/Shiftshine-Female, south american, 27 yrs old, 5'8" ft, 125 pounds, mid section light red hair and light blue eyes. Chosen Home: Superman. History: Grew up in south america, moved to usa later, and best friend to Swiftfang. Personality: Smart, quick temper, and friendly.

-HQ Keeper Deputy- Sierra Dukar/Frostclaw-Female, russian american, 21 yrs old, 5'7" ft, 122 pounds, waist long brown hair and ice blue eyes. Chosen Home: Frozen. History: Immigrant family, born in usa, and best friend to Stomptail. Personality: Chatty, spontonteous, and friendly.

-HQ Keeper Apprentice- Sierra Elias/Earthpaw-Female, european american, 11 yrs old, 4'5" ft, 94 pounds, shoulder length black hair and dark green eyes. Chosen Home: Peter Pan. History: Grew up in Europe, moved to usa, orphan, and best friend to Pearlfur. Personality: Clever, swifty, and curious.

-Gang Territory Mapper- Sierra Samson/Frenchsong-Female, african american, 26 yrs old, 5'5" ft, 120 pounds, short black hair and dark brown eyes. Chosen Home: Princess and the frog. History: Born in usa, descendent of african royalty, and best friend to Metrostripe. Personality: Fun, alert, and crafty.

-Gang Territory Traveler- Sierra Huntson/Stomptail-Male, causcian, 19 yrs old, 5'9" ft, 129 pounds, short scruffy brownish-gold hair and dark blue eyes. Chosen Home: Ice Age. History: Born in usa, historian of dinosaur knowledge, and best friend to Frostclaw. Personality: Cautious, caring, and friendly.

-Senior Scrapper- Sierra Lepeia/Leafpelt-Female, french american, 27 yrs old, 5'6" ft, 123 pounds, waist long dark red and light brown eyes. Chosen Home: Beauty and The Beast. History: Family business in France, raised in usa, and best friend to Lancefang. Personality: Swifty, flightly, and fun.

-Junior Scrapper- Sierra Aces/Lancefang-Male, european american, 26 yrs old, 6' ft, 133 pounds, shoulder length blonde hair and light blue eyes. Chosen Home: Quest for Camelot. History: 4th generation of renaissance collecters, grew up in usa, and best friend to Leafpelt. Personality: Smart, careful, and friendly.

-Senior Decorator- Sierra Riley/Pearlfur-Female, causcian, 21 yrs old, 5'4" ft, 118 pounds, waist long brownish-blonde hair and brownish-blue eyes. Chosen Home: Wreck-It Ralph. History: Top Gamer in arcades everywhere of New York, grew up in downtown New York, and best friend to Earthpaw. Personality: Crafty, fun, and curious.

-Junior Decorator-Sierra Jackson/Metrostripe- Male, causcian, 20 yrs old, 5'8" ft, 131 pounds, short black hair with a single blonde strrand in front and right eye brown, left eye light green. Chosen Home: Megamind. History: Black sheep of family of five, grew up in usa, and best friend to Frenchsong. Personality: Shy, soft-spoken, and friendly.

-Senior Portal Necklace Creator- Sierra Susans/Batfur-Female, causcian, 24 yrs old, 5'5" ft, 120 pounds, mid-section dark brown hair and amber eyes. Chosen Home: Batman. History: Grew up in usa, worked in lots of cities, and best friend to Bootpelt and Mousewing. Personality: Stubborn, clever, and spontaneous.

-Junior Portal Necklace Creator- Sierra Ritany/Bootpelt-Male, causcian, 22 yrs old, 5'9" ft, 130 pounds, short silverish-white hair and dark brown eyes. Chosen Home: Bolt. History: Grew up in usa, homeschooled, and best friend to Batfur and Mousewing. Personality: Cautious, friendly, and quick-witted.

-Portal Necklace Checker- Sierra Tatou/Mousewing-Female, french american, 25 yrs, 5'7" ft, 126 pounds, waist long black hair and dark blue eyes. Chosen Home: Ratatouille. History: Immigrant family to usa, great cook, and best friend to Batfur and Bootpelt. Personality: Curious, fun, and creative.


End file.
